


Love Story Song Fic Doctor Who

by alexxjames



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Song Lyrics, Song Parody, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 09:49:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11552646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexxjames/pseuds/alexxjames
Summary: It's 12:00am I'm bored and listening to shuffle when I hear love story by Taylor swift and reading doctor who fanfics and well this happened so yeah please read and hopefully enjoy





	Love Story Song Fic Doctor Who

**Author's Note:**

> It's 12:00am I'm bored and listening to shuffle when I hear love story by Taylor swift and reading doctor who fanfics and well this happened so yeah please read and hopefully enjoy

We were both young when it first started.  
I close my eyes and the flashback starts  
I'm standing there looking at the void in despsire.

Hear that sound?, Hear constant drum beat?, Hear nothing but the sound of drums, its deafening.

Little did I know  
That you were The Doctor, you would try to save me.  
And my mind was screaming, "Stay away or you'll hurt him"  
And I was crying on the red grass  
Wishing you wouldn't go

And you said,  
"Kochei, take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting, all that's left to do is run  
You'll be fine and I'll be with you  
It can be our story, please just say yes

So I sneak out to the Academy to see you  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes, escape the citadel for a little while  
'Cause you were Theta, I was The Crazy Child  
And my mind screamed "Stay away from you"  
But you were everything to me, I was begging you, please, don't go

And you said Kochei take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run  
You'll be The Master and I'll be The Doctor  
It's our love story, Kochei just say yes

Theta save me, they're trying to tell me I'm insane  
You say this love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this place, that It's our love story, so I should just say "Yes"

Oh, oh

You got tired of waiting  
Wondering if I was really Insane   
Your faith in me was fading  
When I met you at the end of time 

And I wished you'd save me coz I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you hate me   
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think"

You knelt at my side and held out your hand and said  
"Come with me, Kochei, you'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I've searched for you , until the end of time   
It's our love story, Kochei just say yes"

Oh, oh,  
Oh, oh

Cause we were both young when It first started


End file.
